


There Goes Another Dream

by hpboo9



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Infertility, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3698777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpboo9/pseuds/hpboo9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye and Bobbi get some bad news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Goes Another Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

“I’m sorry, Skye, but you can't have children.”  
      Those words made me lose my dream. Children were the one thing I thought I could count on. Women are meant to be able to have children, no matter what. We go through so much just for the possibility of having a baby, a child to depend on you. It’s just unfair when that gets taken away from you without notice, without a reason.  
      I always wanted a baby, a family. Someone to be mine with no strings and no way they could ever leave me. I know that sounds weird, sounds like I’m crazy or something, but I’m not. I've never had a family before. No parents, no siblings. No boyfriend or girlfriend who stuck around after a while. Not even friends. No one ever liked me enough to stay after finding out what I am. What I've always been. A monster, a misfit. An orphan, left on the doorstep of a big, old church/orphanage with nothing but a pink blanket and a date of birth. I was barely a month old.  
      After 16 years of moving from foster home to foster home, I left. The nuns didn't care, they had others to take care of, younger and better children. It wasn't like I was the first to leave anyways and none of the others ever came back. Living in a van wasn't bad but it wasn't a place to start a family. The only thing I had was my computer, my life line. It brought me to my family, my home in the sky.  
     I thought maybe Ward and I could be the family I wanted, to start the family I wanted. However he turned out to be a giant jerk. I wish I had killed him. He brought death and betrayal. I thought he loved me but he was using me. No matter what he said, that wasn't love. That was obsession or something way worse. Whatever it was though, it wasn't good, not for me or him. I wish I'd never met him but having not met him would have made it to where I wouldn't have met my wife, Bobbi.  
     She saved my best friend. I didn't like her at first, was completely jealous of how Jemma fangirled over her. I thought I was losing my best friend even more than I already had after what happened to Fitz. She did the opposite of what I thought she would, she brought us closer together. She helped Jemma deal with Fitz. Mack helped Fitz deal with Jemma.  
     After we got over the initial problems, the jealousy and everything, Bobbi and I, we were good together. We were everything I wanted. We barely fought, had amazing sex, and we were amazing in every other way. We both wanted children after we were done with SHIELD though we weren't sure when that would happen. Now our dreams were being taken away. Bobbi lost the chance for kids when she was undercover. A bullet got into just the right spot and she lost her uterus. The only good thing was she didn't have to deal with her period.  
     I found out about her not being able to have kids after we started talking about the future. I didn't even know it was possible to lose your uterus because of a bullet. I then noticed our bullet-hole scars were in almost the same place. I went straight to Jemma the next morning, I needed to find out. She looked so sad when she had to tell me. I guess she didn't think about it when it first happened, too concerned about keeping me alive then whether I can have children one day.  
     I’m not sure what we are going to do now. No adoption agency will just give us a child, considering what we do and since I have no real record. Neither of us can have babies but we want one so bad. It’s just not fair. Maybe this is the revenge for everything we've done, the people we've hurt. We didn't ask for this life, it got handed to us without our permission. Sure I love the family I've made for myself but I’d trade it all for Bobbi and a baby.


End file.
